More Than Friends
by Heartagram666
Summary: Twister and Reggie find their true feelings for each other.
1. First Relations

More Than Friends  
  
(A/N: This story is basically about the relationship between Twister and Reggie and how it will grow and stuff. Please R&R and I hope you enjoy!)  
  
Ch.1- First Relations  
  
The gang all sat on the stools at The Shack, eating away at their Hula Burgers while they told jokes to each other and laughed. A few minutes later they all had finished and looked to each other.  
  
Otto: Are you guys ready to tear up Madtown?!?!  
  
Otto jumped up and down in joy, finally getting out of school to hang out with his best buds. Reggie smiled and agreed to go.  
  
Twister: You know it bro!  
  
Sammy nodded nervously as he pictured himself face planting on the hard cement of the bowl. Reggie grabbed her skateboard and immediately headed for Madtown while the others followed quickly. They finally reached Madtown and Twister and Otto climbed to the top of the half pipe.  
  
Otto: So what do you want me to do today Twist? Back flip? 540? Kick flip Indy?  
  
Otto grinned, his ego enlarging as he talked. Twist wasn't paying attention; he was looking down at Reggie. She was trying to teach Squid a new trick but he kept falling over and over. Reggie never got frustrated though; she kept helping the Squid with the trick. Twist smiled and shook his head, getting out of his trance. What was going on with him? He had never really felt this was towards Reggie, or anyone by that matter.  
  
Otto: Hey Twist! TWISTER!  
  
Twister jumped at the sound of his best bud. He quickly turned around, almost loosing his balance.  
  
Twister: Huh?! What?! What did you say Otto-man?  
  
Otto sighed and told him to record a few tricks for Twist's upcoming movie. Twister nodded and bent down to get a good angle of Otto. Otto dropped in, doing a few grabs to get warmed up and then finally pulling off a big trick. Otto landed on the top of the half pipe next to twist.  
  
Otto: YES! I AM SOOO GOOD! Did you get that Twist?  
  
Twister: Nice one Otto, I got it perfectly, this will be an awesome video!  
  
Otto: Alright, film this one!  
  
Otto dropped in once again, and Twister bent down. Otto was doing a few spins, a few grabs to get warmed up. As Twister looked through the camera, he noticed Reggie and Sammy standing to the side of the half pipe watching Otto. Twister slowly moved the camera to Reggie, zooming in on her beautiful face. Twister felt himself go red as he looked to her eyes. They were so beautiful; they were a nice shade of green, glistening in the bright sun. Her skin was so smooth and tan. 'What am I doing?' He thought to himself as he looked to her beautiful face. 'Why do I keep looking at Reg?' He smiled softly to himself; his legs were like Jell-O after seeing Reggie. Twister Suddenly felt a thud next to him; he pointed the camera towards a now angry Otto.  
  
Otto: Twist! What are you doing man?! Pay attention to the star would ya?  
  
Twister: Oh, ok Otto, sorry I thought I saw..  
  
Otto interrupted him.  
  
Otto: The only thing you should be seeing is ME!  
  
Twister sighed a bit, he knew his best bud was always like this, he had gotten used to it over the years.  
  
Twister: OK! OK! Calm down Otto-man! Sheesh.  
  
Otto once again dropped in and Twister filmed him doing his tricks. Reggie looked up to Twister, getting a weird feeling in her stomach. She knew Twist since like, forever. But she had never felt this way until now as she looked up to Twister. She smiled as he looked to his cute hat that he always wore, with that cute little cowlick that came out of the front of the hat. She then suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked over to Squid.  
  
Sammy: Hey Reg? You ok? You looked like you were staring into nothing.  
  
Reggie hesitated a bit and then answered in a low nervous tone.  
  
Reggie: Ya I'm fine, I was just um..looking at.ummm..the clouds.  
  
Sammy laughed under his breath. It was pretty obvious that she was looking at Twister.  
  
Sammy: Alright, Reg.  
  
Sammy skated off to try that new trick that Reggie had taught him, but he wasn't quite getting it yet. Meanwhile on the half pipe, Otto had just landed a trick called a 360 Indy grab. Otto landed next to Twister who recorded it all.  
  
Twister: Way to go Otto-man!! I knew you could do it bro!  
  
Otto grinned.  
  
Otto: Of course I could do it! I'm Rocket-boy!  
  
Otto did a pose and laughed, Twister on the other hand wasn't really amused, but laughed anyways. Otto and Twister climbed down the half pipe where they meet up with Reggie and Squid.  
  
Reggie: Nice one Rocket-boy!  
  
Sammy: Nice job, Otto!  
  
Twister was happy he got it on film; he expected this film to be his best yet. He smiled and looked to Reggie, who was already looking to him. They both smiled to each other and looked to their other friends.  
  
Otto: Lets go grab a shake at The Shack!  
  
Twister: Right behind ya Otto-man.  
  
Reggie and Sammy agreed also and followed them to The Shack where they meet up with Raymundo and Tito. 


	2. Meant To Be

Ch.2- Meant To Be  
  
Ray: Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Otto, Twister, Reggie, and Sammy sat on the stools, Reggie and Twister sat next to each other.  
  
Otto: I pulled off the raddest move today!  
  
Otto talked on and on about his day at Madtown. Ray handed the gang four Strawberry shakes, since that is what they had mostly everyday. As Otto kept talking, Twister gave a quick glimpse to Reggie, who was watching a sports show on the overhead T.V. Reggie and Twister's feet dangled off the stool, swaying back and forth, then Reggie's foot hit Twister's foot accidentally. Reggie looked over to Twister, who was staring down at his shoes, wondering what hit his foot. He looked up to Reggie and blushes slightly.  
  
Twister: Sorry Reg.  
  
Reggie Smiled to him.  
  
Reggie: It's ok Twist.  
  
She looked back to the T.V. quickly, trying to hide her deep blush in her tan cheeks. Twister noticed the blush and looked to his shake, blushing more. It was obvious to him now, he really liked her, ever since they first meet he had a little crush that grew with the years, and now he almost.loved her. 'Do I actually.LOVE her?' He thought to himself as he looked to her out of the corner of his eye. 'I wonder if she feels the same way.' He shook his head. 'Yea right, I've never been liked by girls, only Otto has, because he's such a show off.' Twister looked over at Otto, who was still rambling on and on, and then looked back to Reggie. Otto, Sammy, and Twister were now 13, making Reggie around 14. Twister looked to Reggie's eyes, god he loved them so much. Just then Reggie turned her head to find Twister staring at her. Their eyes meet and for a few seconds, they both felt like they were in heaven. Reggie also loved Twister; he was just too cute and funny. He was one of the nicest and funniest guys she had ever known, that's why she loved him. 'He has the cutest eyes.' She thought. They both turned red, and smiled nervously.  
  
Otto: ..Right Twist?  
  
Twister suddenly broke the staring between them both and looked to Otto.  
  
Twister: Huh? What was that Otto?  
  
Otto laughed and explained to Ray how Twister missed his trick. Twister sighed, seeing Otto continue his bragging. Sometimes Twister wished that Otto's ego wouldn't have to be so big, but until then, Otto was still his best bud. Twister looked to Reggie and decided to go think things over. He got up and looked toward his friends.  
  
Twister: I'm gonna go take a walk.  
  
Reggie looked from the T.V. to Twister, a slight concerned look upon her face.  
  
Reggie: Hey are you ok Twist?  
  
Twister smiled and nodded. He looked to Otto who hadn't even heard him, as he was still talking about his trick to Ray. Twister stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off toward the roller coaster. Sammy looked to Reggie with a confused look.  
  
Sammy: Is he ok? It's not like him to just walk off.  
  
Reggie watched him leave, thinking about what was wrong.  
  
Reggie: I don't know. Maybe I should go talk to him.  
  
Sammy: Yea. Go find out what's wrong. 


	3. Love That Will Last A Lifetime

Ch.3- Love That Will Last A Lifetime  
  
Reggie nodded and walked off to catch up with Twister. Meanwhile, Twister sat on a bench at the end of the pier, watching the sun set over the horizon. 'She can never love me.' He kept saying that over and over in his head, while he pictured Reggie's beautiful face. He suddenly jumped after feeling a touch on his shoulder.  
  
Reggie: Oops, sorry I scared you Twist.  
  
Twister immediately looked up to the person beside him, the person in his head, the person in his dreams, the person he wanted to be with.  
  
Twister: Oh, um, it's ok Reg.  
  
He scooted over and Reggie sat beside him, hey both looked out to the beautiful sunset in front of them. Reggie was the first to break the silence.  
  
Reggie: So why did you come over here Twist? Is something wrong? Is Lars whomping you again, because if he is I'll.  
  
Twister interrupted her in a slight nervous tone.  
  
Twister: Lars isn't doing anything. I just decided to take a walk to think for a little bit.  
  
Twister looked down to his shoes, which were really close to Reggie's shoes, he realized that Reggie was close to him. 'Should I tell her? No. She'll think I'm a Lame-O and it would probably ruin our friendship.' He thought.  
  
Reggie: Do you want some privacy, Twist?  
  
Twister looked up at her, both their eyes meeting once again. Twister's eyes seemed to be filled with held back tears.  
  
Twister: Reggie, I have to tell you something.  
  
Reggie looked at him with concern; this was the first time that she had ever seen Twister act this way before. Twister was very nervous about saying this to her, the out come might either be good or bad, he hoped it would be good.  
  
Twister: Reggie.  
  
Reggie: Yes Twister?  
  
Twister: I.I.  
  
Reggie heard the nervous tone in Twister's voice, something had to be wrong. Whatever it was, she would help Twister with whatever it was.  
  
Twister: I.love you.  
  
Reggie's eyes grew wide with shock, but then lowered with delight. She moved closer to him, and wondered if this was all true.  
  
Reggie: You.love me?  
  
Twister knew it would be bad. He never should have told her in the first place. Now their friendship was going to break into a million pieces along with his heart. He looked to his shoes once more, a single tear running down his cheek. Reggie watched him closely.  
  
Twister: Yes.  
  
Twister went silent, along with everything around them. Twister knew that she would never love him.  
  
Reggie: I.love you too, Twister..  
  
Twister raised his head in confusion. He never would have expected this. It was like his heart went in reverse and became whole again. A couple more tears fell down his cheek, this time of joy. Reggie had some tears of joy also; she reached over and held his hand. They both looked at each other, at that moment, they both felt such love for each other. Twister leaned over and kissed Reggie's lips softly, Reggie was surprised by the sudden kiss but she liked it, she leaned into him, making the kiss last longer, they both wish this moment would last forever. The kiss ended. They both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Twister: What will Otto think about us?  
  
Reggie shook her head.  
  
Reggie: I don't care, as long as were together, I don't care.  
  
Twister put his arm around Reggie and they both watched the sun go down. They knew that they would be together forever now. Reggie rested her head on Twister's shoulder and she smiled. They both were happy, finally admitting to each other their deepest secret. They knew that secret would change both of their lives forever.  
The End 


End file.
